Lily and James' Secrets
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Lily and James are getting married!But Voldemort spoils it he knows thier secret and no it's not that James wears nothing but boxers to bed lol!My version of why Lily and James went into hiding.Spoilers for books one through six.Lots of emotianal Lily!R
1. Betrayl

Lily and James Secrets

Chapter 1

Betrayal

"Do you James Potter take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," said James.

"And do you Lily Evans take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," said Lily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

James was just about to do so when **BANG**!

"Aww," said a snake like voice," little Potter about to marry mudblood Evans?"

"What the bloody hell do you want Voldemort," asked James.

"I know your secret," said Voldemort.

Lily gasped and covered her mouth. "How we know he would never betray us," said Lily.

"Oh you think he's on your side," said Voldemort and laughed. It was a cold high-pitched laugh.

"Leave us alone Voldemort or you'll be sorry," said James pulling out his wand.

"Oh you think you've got what it takes to play with the big boys now," asked Voldemort.

"Oh I know I've got more than what it takes," said James coldly.

"Let's see about that. Crucio!" said Voldemort.

"Ha got to do better than that to get me Voldie," said James as he dodged the curse.

"Oh I will Potter I will," said Voldemort.

"How you going to do that," said James.

"You'll see Potter you'll see," said Voldemort as he turned on his heel and diapparated.

"James what are we going to do he knows," said Lily.

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore," said James.

"So who's going to be our new Secret-Keeper now," asked Lily.

"No point in having one if he already knows is there," said James.

"No there isn't but who knew Peter would betray us like that," said Lily.

"I know I didn't," said James quietly.

"So er after you talk to Dumbledore, what are you going to do," asked Sirius.

"We're going to do what he suggests," said James.

"Is everyone else alright," asked Lily.

"Yeah just in shock," said Sirius.

Just then Remus came running up to them," Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're fine," said Lily.

"The only problem is he knows," said James.

"Shit," said Remus," sorry Lily."

"It's alright Remus," said Lily worriedly.

"He could've been bluffing," said Sirius.

"Yeah he could've but we don't know for sure," said James.

"So are you going to Dumbledore now or are you going to sit here all day," said Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius," said James.

"Sorry Prongs," said Sirius.

"Come on Lily we need to see Dumbledore now," said James.

"Alright," said Lily.

"See you guys later," said James.

"Bye Prongs," said Sirius.

"See you later Lily, James," said Remus.

"Bye Lily-flower," said Sirius and Lily glared at him as he laughed and he stopped.

"Bye guys," said Lily.

Lily and James turned on their heels and were gone. They appeared at Potter Manor and they walked in. They went to the fireplace and Lily Flooed to Dumbledore's office and James followed soon after.

"I apologize to you Lily and you James for not being at your wedding I had some extremely important business to take care of with the minister," said Dumbledore.

"It's all right we actually came here to discuss what occurred at our wedding," said James.

"What's wrong," asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort came," said Lily.

"What happened," said Dumbledore.

"Voldemort came and said he knew our secret," said James as he sat down to comfort his wife.

"This isn't good," said Dumbledore.

"Sirius said he could've been bluffing," said James.

"He doesn't bluff about this sort of thing he does know," said Dumbledore.

"What should we do," asked Lily.

"You need to go into hiding and find a Secret-Keeper that you know will never sell you out to Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"I know Sirius would never tell," said James.

"But James that's what you said about Peter and look where that landed us," said Lily

"Lily I've known Sirius for years longer than Peter he'll die before he betrays us," said James.

"All right but I want an Unbreakable Vow from him," said Lily.

"Alright," said James," Dumbledore where do you suggest we hide."

"I cannot choose for you James you know that," said Dumbledore.

"All right we'll choose and tell Sirius make him give the Unbreakable Vow," said James.

"Good now good night," said Dumbledore.

"Good night," said Lily.

"Night," said James and they Flooed away.

"And good luck," whispered Dumbledore as Fawkes cried out.

"Sirius," said James into a small mirror and Sirius' face appeared on it.

"How did it go? Is he bluffing? What are you going to do," asked Sirius.

"Stuff it," said Lily.

"Sorry anyone else noticed your mood swings lately," asked Sirius.

"Seriously shut up Padfoot," said James," we need you and Moony over here a.s.a.p. ," said James.

"Ok Prongs," said Sirius," I'm out," and he disappeared.

"Lily calm down," said James.

"How can I James all of our lives are in danger and I can't stand it," said Lily pacing.

"Lily I understand I'm scared to," said James," but we need to be strong."

"I still can't calm down," said Lily.

"Lily, love come here," said James.

She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing." James what if we don't make it through this! What are we going to do!" she said.

"Lily Marie Potter we will make it through this," said James.

"How though how," said Lily.

"Love," said James.

"Oh James," said Lily kissing him.

There was a knock on the door and they reluctantly broke apart "I'll get it you sit and calm down alright," said James and Lily nodded blinking back tears. James went to the door and found Sirius and Remus there and he ushered them inside. "Lily's a right wreck," said James leading them into the living room where Lily was.

"So what did Dumbledore say," asked Remus.

"We need to go into hiding," said James sitting next to his wife.

"Wow," said Sirius.

"Actually I thought he would say something like that," said Remus.

"Do you tell anyone your suspicions about something before it happens," asked Sirius.

"No," said Remus.

"Guys stop fighting," said James.

"Sorry Prongs," said Sirius.

"We need to find a good place to hide and we also need you to be our

Secret-Keeper Sirius," said James.

"Alright," said Sirius.

"We also need you to make the Unbreakable Vow to not tell," said James.

"Whoa," said Sirius," you need me to…. Sure I'll make the Unbreakable Vow anything for you and Lily."

"Good," said James," now we just need to find a place to hide. I know Godric's Hollow is safe. How 'bout it Lily.It's a two story house with a garden."

"That'll be perfect," said Lily.

"So now we have a place we have a Secret-Keeper oh and Sirius I also think you should go into hiding, you don't have to just a suggestion," said James.

"No thanks Prongs I think I'll just try to stay out of trouble," said Sirius.

"Alright now we need to get to Godric's Hollow," said James as he got up and helped Lily up after.

"Let's go then," said Remus and they all apparated away to Godric's Hollow.

"Nice place," said Remus.

"Told you," said James.

"So let's get busy," said Lily as she pulled out her wand.

"Ok," said Sirius pulling out his wand.

"Sirius you don't need your wand," said Lily.

"I was going to make it Unplottable and make it so no one can apparate here," said Sirius.

"Oh," said James as he pulled out his wand.

"Ok," said Sirius," let's get to work then."

After about ten minutes they had done everything except make Sirius give the Unbreakable Vow.

"Sirius you need to make the Unbreakable Vow now," said Lily.

"Ok Lily-flower," said Sirius.

"Stop calling me that," Lily snapped angrily.

"Sorry Lily," said Sirius.

"You need to make the Unbreakable Vow Sirius," said James," so stop messing around."

"But Prongs it's what I do best," said Sirius.

"I don't care," said James," Lily is in danger no more messing around."

"Ok sorry James sorry Lily," said Sirius.

"Now get down on your knees," said James Sirius silently complied," Lily you to," and she also complied silently," I'll be your Bonder,"

Lily looked up at James as she took Sirius' hands and James nodded.

"Will you, Sirius, swear to never tell a soul, other than Dumbledore and Remus, about where James and I are hiding?"

"I will," said Sirius. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from James' wand and wound itself around their hands. The tongue of flame widened until all you could see was that in place of their hands and it then melted into their skin as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"All right it's done you two can get up now," said James and they let go of each other's hands and James helped Lily up.

"So I guess this is the last time I'm going to see you," said Sirius.

"Nonsense you can stay for dinner sometimes Sirius," said James," right Lily.

"Yeah you and Remus are always welcome," said Lily.

"Thanks guys," said Sirius.

"No problem," said James.

"Though you may need to get some things for us," said Lily.

"Like what," asked Sirius.

"Like food," said James.

"Oh," said Sirius," well see you later."

"Bye," said James.

"Bye Sirius," said Lily.


	2. Christmas at Godric's Hollow

_Hello my dear readers! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted to write I am so sorry I really am! But the important thing is that I updated now! Well I won't keep you with my babbling any longer except to say this! Enjoy the new chapter!!!_

Chapter 2

First Christmas at Godric's Hallow

"Lily," said James.

"Yes," said Lily.

"Sirius is coming for Christmas as is Remus," said James.

"Alright," said Lily getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat." Let's see no… no… no… no… yes," said Lily as she sifted through the cabinet.

"You wouldn't normally eat that you know," said James as he came into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault I have cravings," said Lily.

"I know," said James," but I think it's funny."

"It's not funny James I'm still worried," said Lily.

"I know I know I'm worried to," said James walking over to her.

"How are we going to get our Christmas shopping done," asked Lily.

"I have already solved that my dear Lily," said James.

"You have," said Lily.

"Yes I do think sometimes Lily," said James.

"Well that's good to know," said Lily.

"Is that an insult," said James.

"No," said Lily.

"Good well I'll show you how," said James leading her into the living room," we will get our Christmas shopping done through the mirror and Sirius can actually get the gifts and we can enjoy our company afterwards."

"Good," said Lily.

"All right now I'm going to have Sirius get your gift so shoo," said James.

"Ok," said Lily going upstairs.

"Sirius," said James into the mirror and Sirius' face appeared on the mirror.

"Yeah Prongs," said Sirius.

"I need you to do my Christmas shopping," said James.

"Can I do it tomorrow I'm busy at the moment," said Sirius.

"No you can't," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius.

"Thanks Padfoot," said James.

"Welcome so what do you want to get Lily," asked Sirius.

"I was thinking some jewelry," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius.

"Go to that one place across from Fortescue's it looks nice," said James.

"Alrighty then just hang on a mo and I'll be there," said Sirius.

"So," said James," you there?"

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"Good now ask the person at the register if you can look at some necklaces," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius walking over to the counter," I need to buy a necklace."

"Oh all right I'll just go get them," said the man. A few minutes later the man came back with about thirty velvet boxes teetering dangerously and threatening to fall." Here you are sir."

"Thank you," said Sirius as he opened one to find a gold chain necklace with a phoenix pendant on it," what about this one Prongs?"

"It's nice but no," said James.

Sirius closed the box and opened another one to find a silver chain necklace with a serpent pendant on it," you won't want this one that's for sure," said Sirius closing it.

"What was it?"

"It had a serpent on it."

"Oh."

"How 'bout this one," said Sirius as he showed James the necklace.

"Perfect Lily will love it."

"Ok," said Sirius," I'd like to buy this one how much?"

"One hundred Galleons fifteen Sickles and one Knut,' said the shop-keeper.

"Wow," said Sirius pulling out the money and setting it on the counter.

"I'll pay you back Padfoot," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius taking the necklace and leaving the shop.

"Bring it when you and Moony come over here for Christmas," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius," I'm out," and his face disappeared.

"Lily," said James as he climbed the stairs.

"Yes," said Lily wrapped in a towel coming out of the bathroom her hair wet.

"You know your beautiful when you just get out of the shower right," said James completely forgetting why he came up there in the first place.

"Yes you have told me every time I get out of the shower," said Lily.

"So, at least I make you feel special," said James as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So what did you come up here for originally," asked Lily after they broke apart.

"I don't know," said James.

"Short term memory loss," said Lily as she walked into their room to get changed.

On Christmas Eve Sirius and Remus spent the night in the guest rooms.

Christmas morning brought anything but cheer.

"SIRIUS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Lily as she ripped off the covers and tore after Sirius even though she was freezing.

"Lily it was just a joke sweet Merlin," said Sirius as he ran from Lily.

But Lily wasn't listening she charmed objects to fly at Sirius and hit him over the head and neck.

"OW OK LILY I GIVE OK I'M SORRY," shouted Sirius so that everyone could hear him.

"Thank you," said Lily as she took the charm off the objects and they fell to the floor.

"Now can we open presents?" asked Sirius like he was a child.

"Alright just let me get changed alright," said Lily and she left the room to go get changed.

After everyone got dressed they opened their presents.

When Lily opened James' present she gasped. "Oh James it's beautiful," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," said James and she kissed him.

"Enough mushy stuff," said Sirius gagging.

"Fine," said James as they broke the kiss.

They finished opening their presents. They had fun laughing at each other and at Sirius when Lily hit him over the head. When four o'clock came around they were having a wrapping paper fight mainly between James and Sirius. Sirius threw a paper ball at James but he dodged it and it hit Remus instead so Remus threw it back at Sirius. Then Remus threw one at Sirius and he ducked and it hit Lily so she threw one at him and all four were having a great time. When five thirty rolled around Lily decided to start dinner. So she went into the kitchen and three hours later she called the boys in to help set the table.

Dinner consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and many other things.

"Lily dinner was great," said James as he grasped her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you," said Lily as James kissed her cheek.

"Yes it was delicious Lily," said Remus smiling.

"Yeah it was Lils," said Sirius.

Lily glared at Sirius for calling her that. And James laughed at Sirius.

"I think we should open a bottle of fire whiskey," said James.

"Sure," said Sirius.

"Alright," said Remus.

"Fine but we won't drink to much," said Lily as James wordlessly summoned a bottle of it. James opened the bottle and poured some for everyone.

"To a wonderful Christmas," said James raising his glass.

"To a wonderful Christmas," agreed everyone and raised their glasses as well.

They drank their fire whiskey and eventually they got drunk, even Lily.

Two hours and five bottles of fire whiskey later James was begging Lily to come up to their room after Sirius and Remus left.

"Nope," said Lily.

"Please Lils," he begged with a puppy-dog face on.

"Fine," she said getting up and stumbling to their room.

James grinned and followed her. When they got to their room they did something unspeakable.

_Any one wondering what they did is to thick to talk about! LOL!! Well I hope you liked this chapter! Anyone wondering what's up with Lily? I might tell you next chapter but I might not! Who knows? I know! Well please review and once again I am SO SORRY for the long wait I really am I'm so sorry!!! (Cries) Well now I'll update sooner so no worriesthere. Now press the little blue button in the left corner you know you want to! Do it! Do it! Do it!!!_


End file.
